You must be blind
by Disneynerdbh6
Summary: Hiro becomes a new student to his highschool, but things do not go as intended. He soon becomes a target for all bullies, and what's worst of all? No one seems to notice. Trigger warnings for: Depression and stuff along those lines
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a new story! I have no idea exactly where this is going to go!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon, knucklehead, we don't wanna be late!" Tadashi yelled up the stairs to his younger brother who was starting high-school that day, and didn't want him to be late on his first day. He saw his eleven year old brother race down the stairs, blue backpack already on his back.<p>

"You ready, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, and Hiro nodded before grabbing a bagel on the counter that their Aunt had left out for him to take when he arrived.

Aunt Cass came through the doors from the kitchen and squealed with excitement as she saw here two nephews stand in front of her, almost departing for school.

"You're two are growing up so fast!" She squeaked, and rushed over to her two boys she had raised since Hiro was three, and quickly pulled them into a tight hug. "Hugs before you leave! Have a good first day of school, both of you!"

"Thanks, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi smiled, and both of her nephews waved a goodbye before she closed the door behind them.

"Race you!" Hiro yelled, just like the year before, and took off running, Tadashi laughing and following behind him. Both brothers ran to the car, falling hard onto it, laughing and a bit out of breath.

"I won!" Hiro shouted before climbing into the passenger's seat.

"It was a tie, bonehead." Tadashi laughed as he walked to the other side of the vehicle and climbing into the driver's seat, buckling up his seat belt and started up the engine.

As they drove to the school, a wave of silence crashed over the two brothers, which was very unusual considering all they did was talk the last few years of Aunt Cass taking them to school, but now Tadashi was able to drive so he borrowed his Aunt's car.

Tadashi glanced over at his little brother who was fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lip.

"Hey, bonehead, are you alright?" Tadashi asked, but no answer came from his younger brother "Hiro!" Hiro looked up suddenly, surprise and alarm written on his face.

"What?" He asked, looking over at his older brother who was staring at the road ahead.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Oh, c'mon Tadashi, why would I be nervous?" Hiro replied quickly, and looked down at his feet.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you sort of skipped three grades?"

"It was too easy!"

"You're in high school now, Hiro, its okay if you're nervous you know."

"I'm not." Hiro rested his arm on the arm rest and stared out the window, chin resting in his palm.

"Okay…just promise me you won't get into any trouble." Tadashi had a more serious tone.

"I never get into trouble." The two brothers met eye contact and Tadashi raised his eye brows. "Okay, maybe sometimes but I won't, I promise!"

"Good. Don't talk back or complain to teachers, don't try to hang out with or talk to people that are a lot bigger and look like they may beat you up, don't-"

"Tadashi! I know! You told me this all last night, remember, and the night before that!"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

Tadashi looked over at his little brother. "I just want you to be safe, that's all…" He steered with one wheel, using the other to ruffle Hiro's hair, who protested and moved away from the action, which made Tadashi laugh.

The car slowed as it turned into the school, parking in the parking lot nearby. Tadashi unlocked the doors, and both brothers stepped outside their doors.

"Well, we are, little bro." Tadashi smiled, walking up to his brother and gave his hair another ruffle. "Sure you know where you're going?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." Hiro managed a smile, though he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Alright, if you're sure…" They walked into the entrance of the school, and walked their different ways.

Tadashi turned around to see Hiro's back. "Be careful!" He yelled to Hiro, and Hiro turned around to give him an eye roll and a thumbs-up before walking to class, Tadashi watching him until he vanished with the crowd.

"Please be careful…" Tadashi murmured, the crowd swarming around him, and he too turned around to enter his first class for that year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I finished and then my computer didn't save it, and then I was busy with stuff, and...yeah guys, I'm sorry. Here's a pretty long chapter, though! Thanks to reviews from: regularshow565, camitake, Fandomsforinfinity, Psychopath Liar, Guest (1), DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, TigerNinja16, Guest (2), sun711, Twistedfangirl, Anon, and Blackwind137! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hiro sat alone in the classroom, near the front of the room. Everyone seemed to have a friend in the classroom, everyone talking about their summer and about their vacations. Hiro sat in silence, watching every student with fascination.<p>

No one gave him a second glance, which Hiro supposed was alright. It was better than being the center of attention in a bad way. Some girls did notice him staring at everyone and they began to whisper, but Hiro tried to stay optimistic and suppose they weren't talking about him, just girls being secretive…if that's how they acted.

Hiro heard a boy sit behind him, and Hiro looked back to the front of the classroom. The boy behind him was talking to more boys around him, and he was the first boy to notice Hiro, and that turned out to be unfortunate.

"Hey, punk, what are you going here?" The boy asked. "I think the playground is that way." Hiro assumed he was pointing at the door, and he heard the other boys around him laugh. Hiro felt his face flush red, but he stared determinedly up front, ignoring the people behind him

Hiro watched as their homeroom teacher stood up, and a wave of silence fell over the students as they all sat down, now watching their teacher.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Ms. Harvard and I'm your homeroom teacher. Welcome to San Fransokyo High." She stared at her clipboard. "We will begin with roll call; Advil, Erin?"

"Here" A kid near the back called back.

"Andrews, Thomas?"

"Here" The boy behind Hiro called, leaning back in his chair.

"Brown, Faith?"

Hiro's attention and hearing ceased as the names were being called out. Though several names later;

"Hamada, Hiro?"

"What kind of a name is Hiro?" Thomas laughed out loud, and a few of the students in the classroom laughed.

"That's enough, Mr. Andrews. Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro swallowed the lump in his throat, and lifted his hand up timidly. "H-here…"

"Ah yes, the student who was 'smart' enough to skip three grades." Ms. Harvard raised her eyebrow with some coolness in her expression, and the students began to murmur. Hiro felt his face reheat.

"I do hope you are satisfied with our class. Hunter, Rose?" The roll call resumed as Hiro sank in his seat, wondering how the first five minutes of a class could go so wrong so quickly.

_It's just a bad start; things will get better. _Hiro told himself optimistically, but after Thomas called him nothing but 'Zero' and 'nerd' all throughout the next two classes, Hiro wasn't half as sure.

"Alright class, sit down!" Hiro sat on the hard gym floor, staring at his new teacher with tired eyes. It was the last class of the day, and Hiro was ready for this day to be over.

"My name is Coach Smith, and I'm you're gym teacher. Before we begin your class today, we're going to set some rules. Alright?"

"Yes, sir!" The class yelled in response, and Hiro managed a small nod.

"That's what I want to hear. I was full participation. I want no funny business. I want perfect students! You all got that?"

"Yes, sir!" The class responded, and Hiro nodded, but to his horror Coach Smith noticed him and walked over to him, standing in front of him.

"What's your name?" The coach asked, loud enough for the whole class to hear and watch.

"H-Hiro Hamada…" Hiro said quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat, looking his gym teacher square in the eye.

"Can't hear you, speak up. What's your name?" The teacher yelled the question at the end, as though demonstrating how to speak up. Hiro took a steady breath.

"Hiro Hamada." He said louder, and the teacher nodded.

"Ah, well Hamada, in my class you respond to my questions with 'sir'. Understand?"

"Yes, s-sir!" Hiro stammered, and a few boys in the class snickered.

"Thank you." The teacher tilted his head a bit. "Aren't you a bit young to be here, son?" Everyone in the classroom laughed, and Hiro felt his cheeks reheat.

"Never mind. Alright, class, today we're going to start the school year with a mile run. I expect it to be under ten minutes and any later will have to repeat it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The class yelled, Hiro being among them even though his heart was sinking. He hated running of any kind, but hey it was only a mile, nothing too difficult…

Oh how wrong he was.

Hiro was at the half way point, running behind a few kids but not dead last either. He had started panting and sweating, but that was a part of running.

Just then, Hiro felt a shove and he was pushed hard onto the floor, chest and front landing on the ground. Hiro looked up to see Thomas and two of his friends laughing and stepping over him. "Get lost, nerd!" One of them yelled behind him, and continued running.

Hiro let out a groan, a sharp pain entering his ankle as he tried to sit up. He looked at the gym teacher who hadn't noticed anything. He was going to have to keep running.

He had five minutes to run half a mile with his legs aching from the fall. Hiro let out a sigh, before trying to run again, but almost falling again. Trying his hardest to ignore the pain, Hiro kept running, wanting to yell out in pain with every step. It hurt…it hurt so much…

Hiro kept running, realizing he was getting closer and closer the finishing, but the pain grew more and more, and the time was running out more and more. Almost crying out in pain as he took another step, Hiro began to wonder if it was maybe possible to run with one leg.

He was so close now, and only a minute left. He kept running, ignoring the pain that felt like fire growing in his ankle.

Hiro crossed the finish, and felt himself let out a sigh of relief before realizing the pain in his ankle was worse than ever. Hiro let out a cry of pain, and sat down to examine his leg.

"What's wrong, Hamada?" The gym teacher asked, and he was soon beside Hiro.

"I-I…" The teacher looked down at where Hiro was looking at his ankle, and examined it quickly.

"It's swollen; looks like you earned yourself a sprained ankle." The teacher commented. "Wish you would've told me you couldn't handle running a mile."

"I can run a mile, though!" Hiro tried to say quickly. "I was-"

"Quit your whining, Hamada. You might not have realized, but you're in high school now." Coach Smith let out a sigh. "Go to the school nurse."

"Yes, sir." Hiro muttered, limping away to the door towards the nurse's office. Out of all first days in the world, Hiro was pretty sure he had the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I FEEL SO BAD FOR TAKING SO LONG! I promise the next WILL be quicker! Ugh, I'm so annoying, sorry guys!**

**Thank you to the reviews from: DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, HiroHamada14, Bella, camitake, snowflakeangel21, regularshow565, TigerNinja16, BlackWind137, Narnic4aslan, and Phinabellafan2298.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiro limped to the car which was parked nearby, glad that the day was over. He had been through many rough days in school before, but none like that. He walked over to the curb, where his brother was parked and waiting for Hiro to arrive.<p>

"Hey, Hiro!" Tadashi said happily, smiling as his little brother walked up. "How was-" He soon noticed that Hiro was limping, and the smile set upon his face wiped off. "What's wrong, Hiro? What happened?"

"Oh, twisted my ankle in gym class." Hiro said, noticing his brother's worried face soon turning into a look of understanding.

"Ah, okay. The first gym class is always the worst. I though you only had to do the mile though…" Tadashi trailed off before starting the engine. Hiro felt hot anger surging through him, realizing that his brother though along the same line as his teacher.

"It wasn't hard, Tadashi!" Hiro said angrily.

"I never said it was!" Tadashi shrugged, defending himself.

"I would've done fine! I-"

"Oh, crap." Tadashi cut across, face falling. He looked over at his little brother, who still had anger sitting in him, wanting to boil over. "Hiro, do you mind if we head the grocery store real fast? Aunt Cass said she needed some eggs."

"Fine." Hiro slouched in his seat.

"Sorry, what were you saying about-"

"Just forget it." Hiro snapped.

"Alright, alright." Tadashi murmured, and started driving towards the local supermarket. Silence fell between the two brothers, Tadashi staring at the road ahead and Hiro staring out the side window, annoyance and anger still boiling in him.

"So, besides gym, how was school?" Tadashi asked, trying to brighten the mood between the two.

"It was fine." Hiro said shortly and quickly, staring out of the window hard.

"Mm…sure sounds like it too." Tadashi said sarcastically, annoyed his brother was being so impossible to talk to.

"It was fine, alright?" Hiro yelled, both brothers surprised by this sudden action. Silence followed these words, and in only a minute they were in front of the grocery store.

"Well, right if you're done yelling…" Tadashi pulled into a parking space and stepped out. "Stay here." Tadashi finished coldly, and locked the car door sharply before turning and heading inside to the store.

Hiro felt his temper slowly cooling down, and part of him wished he hadn't snapped at Tadashi, but the other small part of him was still angry. He let out a long sigh, trying to drain the anger out of his system. It was just a bad day…it won't be as bad for the rest of the year.

Hiro rubbed his eyes, wondering when Tadashi would be back. He lied back in his seat, and closed his eyes, waiting for his older brother to come.

The next thing he knew, he was on his bed in his bedroom. Hiro sat up, confused, than realized he must've dozed off in the car, and was brought back up to his bedroom. He glanced at the clock nearby, reading that the time was currently four o'clock. Hiro let out a sigh before forcing himself to grab his backpack and get started on homework that he had received that first day.

In about fifteen minutes, he heard Tadashi's foot steps and saw his older brother enter the room. Hiro felt a twinge of guilt, still from snapping at his older brother who didn't do anything wrong, but whatever happened before Tadashi didn't mention.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi smiled at his little brother. "You're up again." Tadashi walked over to where Hiro sat, surrounded by schoolbooks. "You got homework already?"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded, not looking up from the book held in his arms.

"Was anything too hard?" Tadashi asked curiously, staring at the books next to Hiro. Hiro finally looked up.

"No, the classes were really easy." Hiro stared back at his textbooks before muttering "Wish the teachers would realize that, though, not treat me like I'm not smart enough to be in the class."

"I bet they don't, they just…it's not every day a just-graduated sixth grader becomes a ninth grader. They just don't know what to think yet, you'll prove them wrong." Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, who yelled out and tried to avoid the action, leaving Tadashi laughing.

"I'll leave you back to work, knucklehead." Tadashi smiled before sitting on his own bed and pulling out his own workbooks.

Hiro felt a little happier than he did earlier that day, and he too began his schoolwork, the two brothers working in a happy and peaceful silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's bad and short. Review, please, and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I did it! I updated faster and LONGER! I'm really happy with this chapter. Thank you to reviews from: regularshow565, Twistedfangirl, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Blackwind137, Phinbellafan2298, and camitake! Your support really helped with this. Here's the chapter!**

**Warning: violence and bullying is involved in this chapter especially **

* * *

><p>The bell rung overhead and the students began to file out of their seats immediately. Hiro slowly stood up, and glanced at the clock over the blackboard, reminding himself with a smile that there were only one more period until school let out for the weekend, and then it would be the end of this awful September.<p>

Though he had hoped it would soon get better, things did not brighten as the school year wearied on. Friday was always the best day of the week, knowing that he wouldn't have to go back to school for two days, and that he had it to himself.

He let out a sigh and began to walk down the hallway, and it seemed a little brighter with the thought stuck in his mind that he was almost done with another week.

He turned a corner, but let out a gasp as he felt himself being pulled by the hood of his hoodie, being quickly dragged into the men's bathroom. Hiro felt his heart skip a beat as he attempted to see who was hauling him into the restroom, wildly thrashing in the man's grasp.

Hiro felt himself slam into the wall and he fell to the ground, looking up to see three taller boys from his class standing over him, Thomas Andrews being the ring leader of the two others.

"Well, Hamada, I guess for once you can be of use." Thomas chuckled, cold gray eyes staring into Hiro's. "Give us the answers to the Algebra test we're taking today and we'll leave you alone."

Hiro stared back at Thomas, before trying to get up again, but failed by being pushed back to the floor.

"I'm waiting, nerd."

Hiro felt cold anger flood into him, slightly blurring his vision. This wouldn't be the last time Thomas would ask for the answers to a class, and if Hiro didn't make a stand now, he would never be able to. Hiro took whatever confidence he had in him.

"Well? Can't you speak?"

"No." Hiro said it strongly, stronger than how he felt at the moment. His courage felt like failing him when he saw the anger in Thomas's eyes, but he tried to keep the straightest face he could.

"What did you say, nerd?" Thomas's voice came in through a deadly whisper, but Hiro kept his head up.

"I said no. Do your own work." Hiro said, but his eyes grew with fear as he saw a foot being raised and kicked him in the stomach. Hiro coughed at the sudden impact of force.

"Do you really want to do that, Hamada?" Thomas's voice yelled at Hiro, who felt himself wanting to shrink away, but despite the urge and want to hide, he kept strong.

"I'm not going to do your work, Andrews." Hiro muttered angrily, but gave out a small cry as he got kicked again. He felt himself being picked up again, and being thrown to the wall.

"You may be top of the class, Hamada, but you're a real moron at times." Thomas's voice chuckled, and Hiro felt a punch thrown at his face and a searing pain form around his left eye.

"At least I'm not always a moron like you." Hiro was testing his luck and he knew it, and it seemed to be failing him for he soon felt Thomas's hand clutch at his throat, squeezing and chocking the young Hamada. He felt punch after punch being thrown at his face, and soon he felt blood oozing slowly out of the left side of his head. He was growing dizzy…he couldn't breathe...a rushing noise sounded in his ear…his vision was failing him…everything seemed to be blurry…what was happening…?

Hiro felt himself thrown to the ground again and he gasped for air, coughing and he slowly felt his senses coming back to him. He felt a kick in his side once again, which added more to the pain that was all over his body.

"Tell anyone about what happened here and you will regret it, nerd." Thomas whispered. "And I hope this was a lesson to you." Hiro kept his eyes closed and his face in the ground as he heard the boys leave the bathroom, leaving Hiro on the cold floor.

Hiro let out a moan of pain, not wanting to get up or move. Everything ached…his side, his face, his throat, everything. He knew he had one last class, but he couldn't go, not looking like this.

After about twentyminutes of lying still on the ground, Hiro sat up slowly, another cry of pain escaping his lips. He stood up slowly and carefully, leaning against the wall for support.

Once standing, Hiro clutched onto the stalls as he walked to the mirror and gasped at his reflection and let out a groan. He looked horrible…he didn't want Tadashi to see all of this… He grabbed a paper towel from nearby and wetted it carefully, and gently dabbed it on the wound, wincing at first but slowly getting used to the pain.

After a few minutes, Hiro stared at his now blood-free face and let out a sigh. There was nothing he could do about his eye, which was growing into a horrible shade of blackish-purple and was swelling slowly. Hiro touched his eye lightly, wincing only slightly at the pain it brought. He guessed it would have to do

Glancing at his watch, Hiro realized that school was almost out. He let out a long sigh, realizing he missed a test in math class but at the moment he really didn't care, though he knew he'd regret it later.

Hiro put the hood of his hoodie over his head and slowly exited the bathroom. Once the bathroom door closed behind him, Hiro walked quickly down the halls, not looking up at anyone and not pausing for a second.

Once he got out of the school, he raced down the pavement, ignoring the aching of his side, just wanting to get to the car, go home, and forget about school for the rest of the week.

"Hey, Hiro! How was-" Tadashi stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Hiro's face, which he was too slow to hide. Tadashi pulled down the hood off of Hiro's head, despite Hiro's cries of denial.

"What happened?!" Tadashi demanded to know, worry and concern filling his brown eyes.

"Nothing!"

"That doesn't look like nothing, Hiro!"

"I-I…" Hiro trailed off.

"Hiro, answer me, please! What happened?" Tadashi pressed the question, and Hiro let out a sigh.

"I turned a corner and ran into a wall really hard, alright?" The lie slipped easily out of Hiro's lips without him planning on it to.

"…you ran into a wall?" Tadashi asked rather slowly.

"Yes, I did. Now please, start the car?" Hiro said, not wanting to be questioned any farther, but surprise and hurt filled his eyes as he heard Tadashi let out a laugh and Hiro turned to look at him.

"You ran into a wall…of all things…"

"Tadashi! It's not funny!"

"Oh, c'mon Hiro, yeah it is." Tadashi laughed more, and started the engine.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it happened to you." Hiro said angrily. He looked out the window, glaring at the outside world as if it was its fault for his troubles.

The two brothers drove, not saying a word and Hiro continued to stare out the window, letting hurt wash over him. He wanted Tadashi to realize…but at the time he was too scared that he would…

"Hiro…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." Tadashi said slowly after a while, both surprising Hiro and, even more suprising, irritated him. Tadashi _should_ be sorry, he didn't see anything! How could you get a black eye like this from running into a wall?

"It's ok, it's nothing." Hiro managed to fake a smile, like he had a few times before, and Tadashi managed to smile back, but that seemed to be forced and faked as well.

"Tadashi, don't worry about it. It's nothing, its ok." Hiro smiled a bit more, faking every happy emotion, and Tadashi smiled a little bit what looked like a real smile.

"Ok…just worried about you, that's all…" Tadashi pulled into the parking spot near the café and unlocked the door for the two brothers. "Well, you did it! Your first month of school complete, just eight more to go!"

"Fantastic." Hiro muttered sarcastically, slamming the car door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I FEEL SO TERRIBLE! Please forgive me for not updating in a while! Thank you to reviews from: regularshow565, Sabeloid, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Blackwind137, snowflakeangel21, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Purpalz Miner, and Jessieklove! Here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>"Stupid locker…" Hiro muttered, falling against the door of the locker multiple times, trying to bust it open. It was tight in there…Hiro needed to get out of there. It smelled like gym socks and cheap deodorant, but Hiro was unfortunately getting used to the smell, being stuck in there for fifteen minutes.<p>

"Tadashi's going to kill me…if I don't die in here first." Hiro said out loud, knowing that no one could hear him. School got out about twenty minutes ago, and where was Hiro? He was getting beat up, then after that stuffed into a smelly gym locker. What a day.

Hiro turned, and tried to bust the door open with his shoulder, failing and causing only aching in his shoulder bone. Hiro let out a small groan, rubbing his shoulder with his opposite hand. He kicked the door, that doing nothing.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps down the hall. Yes! Freedom! "Hey! Let me out of here, please!" Hiro yelled, hitting the door which caused a lot of noise.

"Who's there? Are you alright?" A voice called from outside the door, and Hiro sighed.

"Not really, I'm stuck in a gym locker." Hiro said obviously, and the voice soon was next to the door.

"What's your combination?" The male voice asked, and Hiro gave it to him. Seconds later, the door was unlocked, and Hiro fell out onto the stone ground, but couldn't care less.

"Yes! Thank you!" Hiro looked up to see the custodian, looking at the boy with confusion.

"…do you go here?" The custodian asked curiously, staring at Hiro with puzzlement. Hiro's smiled slipped off and he nodded. "Oh, cause you're a little sm-"

"Yeah, I know." Hiro said looking away from the custodian. Hiro glanced down at his watch, which he could now see clearly. He let out a small yell and looked back up at the custodian. "Bye." He said simply, and ran out of the changing rooms.

Hiro raced down the hallways, barely remembering that he forgot his backpack in his locker. He raced towards it, and entered in the combination quickly. Once it opened, Hiro grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room, not looking back at the school.

There were only a few cars left, and Hiro spotted his quickly. He ran to the car, bracing himself for a lecture from Tadashi. He opened the door and sat in the front seat, looking away from Tadashi.

"You're twenty-five minutes late." Tadashi said slowly. "Where were-"

"I got held back, alright? It's nothing." Hiro said angrily, not wanting a lecture then.

"With who?"

"A few boys in my class! What's the big deal?"

"You mean," the frustration in Tadashi suddenly left. "you made a few friends today?" He sounded excited for Hiro, but Hiro shook his head.

"No." Hiro said. He looked over to see Tadashi staring at him, confused. "Can you just drive?" Hiro asked, aggravated.

"Alright, alright." Tadashi shrugged and put the car into reverse. Hiro leaned against the seat but regretted it. Hiro flinched back from the seat, a searing pain entering his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, worried, seeing his brother in pain.

"I'm fine, just ran into a locker." Hiro responded, telling more truth then he had in the past few weeks.

"Oh, sorry." Tadashi frowned sympathetically.

"Don't worry, I'm ok." Hiro reassured him, not wanting any sympathy from his brother, which he was currently receiving.

"Alright." Tadashi parked in the parking spot they always parked in, next to the café. "We both have a shift today." Tadashi said, nodding towards the café. "If your shoulder hurts, I could do a double."

"I'm fine, Tadashi." Hiro promised, and the two brothers left the car and walked towards the café.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if it sucked. Please review! Next chapter will come sooner because I have a plan for it (so proud).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LIED AND I'M SORRY. Here's the next chapter, though! Thanks to reviews from: Jessieklove, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, Phinbellafan2298, Sophia and the daughter of Nyx, regularshow565, LadyWendy202, ToughGirlsRuleTheWorld, Anomonist, Rowis12, Angela3000, Purpalz Miner, and TheNextTeenWolf. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>Hiro fell onto his swivel chair, exhausted. It had been another terrible day at school…and thank heavens it was over. Hiro never appreciated Fridays so much until high school that year, and whenever a Friday rolled around the corner, Hiro finally felt hope in his life. A Friday was basically a day that yelled out "You did it! You survived another week! Two days of freedom for you, then you're back in your daily torture!"<p>

Hiro let out a sigh rubbed his shoulders which ached from being pushed against a wall countless times. He glanced out of the room, realizing he had two days of whatever he wanted…how would he start it?

After a time of thinking about this, Hiro slowly began to pull out his phone out of his pocket and logged into his social media. Honestly, he didn't go on very often, because he really couldn't care less what people were eating or where they were or what they were doing with their lives. It was theirs, not his.

But despite all of this, Hiro went onto his page anyway, looking at the one post he had, which was of him and Tadashi on their vacation.

He smiled at the picture, remembering it from last summer, when they went to the beach. It was burning that day, but the two brothers couldn't care less. They had fun…Hiro wished it was still like that…but now where was he at? High school, getting beat up every day, where some of the teachers hated him, and even more when he proved them wrong in some of their theories and teachings. And Tadashi didn't even notice...

Hiro quickly shook his head, reminding himself that it was Friday and he shouldn't be thinking about his crappy school and life on Fridays. Friday was for freedom, Friday was for happiness.

A small _ding_ sounded from the phone, capturing Hiro's attention. '_You have seventeen messages.' _The phone read, and Hiro tapped onto the screen, pulling up the message screen. Several blocked names read across the screen, Hiro reading the messahes, eyes going wide.

_You're such a nerd. Stop acting like a know-it-all._

_Go back to your old school. No one wants you here._

_Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but no one likes you. AT ALL. Just go away._

_Hero? Haha, more like zero._

_Why don't you just back off._

_What a nerd. Bet your parents are super proud of you…not._

Hiro threw his phone down, not being able to read anymore of the messages. He ran a hand through his hair, his heart race picking up. Were they right…did nobody care? Did nobody love him…? He was getting these things saying to him every day, but now they were everywhere…everybody was telling him.

Hiro slowly looked up to a mirror hung nearby. He looked at his reflection, his face pale and brown eyes looking closely at every feature. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and he slowly began to glare at his reflection, looking away from the mirror.

Hiro heard footsteps near the stairs, and Hiro let out a tiny groan. He didn't want to see anyone right then…why couldn't they just leave him alone?

But, despite his wishes, Tadashi soon entered the room. Hiro turned his chair towards the computer instead so Tadashi would be unable to see his face. He didn't want anyone to see him; he was at the verge of tears.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi greeted as he sat on his bed. Hiro let out a grunt in return, pulling up his email instead of looking at Tadashi. Tadashi looked up at Hiro. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hiro muttered, entering in his password and waiting for the screen to load. When it did, several emails came up, all blocked with no subject lines. He quickly glanced at Tadashi, who had began reading a book as usual, and hesitantly clicked onto the most recently sent, and instantly regretted it.

_UR A NERD. NOBODY COULD EVER AND WILL NEVER LUV U. JUST GO AWAY. NOBODY CARES ABOUT U. I BET UR BROTHER IS ASHAMED OF U AND DOESN'T EVEN LIKE U._

Hiro gulped and closed the message quickly, closing the window and not even bothering to read any of the other emails, having a feeling that they would all be very similar. He slowly turned to look at Tadashi, who had been quietly reading as Hiro read the message and still was. He didn't look up at Hiro. Hiro let out a shaky breath; Tadashi really didn't care, did he?

Hiro felt hot tears burn in his eyes, and he grabbed his hoodie and began to walk out of the room, Tadashi finally looking up from the book resting on his knees. "Where are you going, Hiro?" Tadashi asked, worry in his voice.

"A walk! Geez, Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, walking out of the room, leaving Tadashi staring after him, confused and even more worried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had a rough few days...this sort of got out my pain. So that's why I wrote it so quickly...yay...?**

**Thank you to reviews from: Blackwind137, snowflakeangel21, DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, ezrafromstarwarsrebelsisdabest, Clamadea, Guest, Sophia the daughter of Nyx, Darkenedrainbow, Can't pick a fandom for user (best username like ever *claps*), Purpalz, GalacticTrooper954, Jessieklove, FanGirlJen, breezy, pennylessloafers, Guest, and regularshowhost565. (THAT'S A LOT OF NAMES RIGHT THERE) Thank you all to your reviews**

* * *

><p>Hiro closed the door to the bathroom softly and slid to the floor slowly, leaning his head against the door. He was sick of it. How many more times would he be shoved against a wall, thrown in a locker, or punched in the gut? How many more messages would he receive, telling him he was a useless nobody? How many more days would he go through, no friends and sitting in the library, eating lunch alone? How many more days was Tadashi not going to notice how hurt Hiro was?<p>

He hated it. He hated faking a smile when he was dying. He hated faking that no one bugged him, that he was completely fine when the truth was…he wasn't fine at all. And no one cared. All of the bullies were right…he was alone, and no one would ever, ever care…

Hiro put his head into his knees, closing his eyes. How was he going to keep going? How was he going to keep faking everything…faking all of his emotions to their opposites, how was he going to act like he didn't CARE that he was being beat up every day, when who in their right mind wouldn't mind all of this?

Despite a sudden urge to control it, Hiro let out a sob, and once one escaped, several more followed. He let tears escape his eyes, tears he had been holding back for so long, and all emotions bring all their energy on him. It burned inside, it burned knowing that no one loved him, that no one would ever care about him. It burned knowing that he was alone. He would always be alone…

Hiro wiped his tears, his crying slowly dying down. He opened his blurry eyes, and the first thing he saw was a razor on the side of the sink. Instead of looking away, Hiro only stared at it longer, biting his lip.

Both sides of his brain were at war, wondering if he should really do this. _Yes, do it. Nobody has ever cared about you. You deserve all of this pain. _One voice said.

_Oh come on, this is ridiculous…cutting yourself won't change ANYTHING. Just don't do it._ The other side argued.

_Just do it. Nobody cares if you did…nobody would ever care. It might not even hurt that much…_

_Would Tadashi want you to do this...? Be honest with yourself._

"Tadashi doesn't care." Hiro said out loud, and before thinking any more on the matter, he stood up quickly and grabbed the blade.

* * *

><p>Hiro leaned back in his chair, every now and then glancing at the cut across his wrist. It wasn't that bad…and nobody cared if he did or didn't, so why should it matter?<p>

Hiro heard footsteps by the stairs, and he quickly grabbed the wrist band on his desk and placed it over his wrist, hiding the wound that had just recently stopped bleeding. He didn't even look up as Tadashi entered the room.

"Hiro…we need to talk. Are you busy?" Hiro didn't say a word, only stared at the computer screen.

"Hiro…please, I need to talk to you, now." Tadashi said pleadingly, but Hiro only stayed silent. Tadashi let out a sigh and walked over, turning Hiro's chair around.

"Hey, I'm studying for finals! I can't talk right now!" Hiro said angrily and tried to turn his chair around, but Tadashi held it in place.

"Hiro, this is more important than school. I need to talk to you." Tadashi said sternly, and Hiro stopped struggling against Tadashi's grip. He knew that he would never say something was more important than school unless it truly was.

"Okay, okay. What." Hiro said, avoiding Tadashi's eyes.

"Hiro…you need to be honest with me. Promise me you will be." Tadashi started.

"Just what is it, Tadashi."

"Hiro…"

"Okay, okay, I promise. Geez." He muttered.

"Okay…Hiro, is anybody, anybody at all bugging you at school? Please, answer me honestly.

Hiro looked up into Tadashi's eyes finally, which were pleading. Surprising himself, Hiro shook his head.

"No…why?"

"Hiro, please. I know something is wrong. You used to be so happy...what happened. Please, Hiro, I need to know, PLEASE tell me…" Tadashi begged, and Hiro bit his lip.

A few weeks ago, maybe even a few days ago, he would've told him. This was his invitation to open up…a sign that Tadashi cared, that Tadashi wasn't sick of him…

Hiro stared back into Tadashi's brown eyes, wondering the same thing. Where was that boy, the boy who smiled and would hug Tadashi every day after school? Where was that small and innocent boy, the one who could easily love himself, who would never cut himself or hate who he was because of what some jerks did or said?

"Hiro, please…what's wrong? What did anyone do…please tell me Hiro…"

Tadashi cared…Tadashi wanted to know. Tadashi wanted to help Hiro, wanted to help him through the jerks and the mean words, shield him like he did countless times when they were younger…

But Tadashi was too late now.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine, Tadashi, seriously." Hiro faked a smile which made him want to throw up inside. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro…if someone is bugging you…"

"Well, they don't. No one bugs me. I am completely fine." Lie after lie…he kept lying over and over…but he still faked a smile, still stood strong with his lies.

"Okay…you sure?"

"Tadashi!"

"Alright, alright…I just want to make sure…" Tadashi said softly, still staring at Hiro with concern. Hiro spun back towards the computer screen, opening up an online text book.

"Hiro…?"

"What?" Hiro asked, not looking up from the computer screen or his reading.

"…you know I love you, right?" Hiro paused, biting his lip hard and staring down at his keyboard.

"Y-yeah…sure…" Hiro said slowly, lying once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for pain I brought...leave a comment? They make my day, really they do.**


End file.
